


A Spark of Trouble

by Little_Inkstone



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Inkstone/pseuds/Little_Inkstone
Summary: Rumplestiltskin makes a deal he doesn’t fully understand, and it leads to nothing but trouble.  Written for the 2017 May Day Menagerie gift exchange.





	A Spark of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> A gift written for Ishtarelisheba during the May Day Menagerie gift exchange! The mythical creature they asked for was the ifrit.

Wearing leather in a hot climate was a mistake, even for someone with as much magic at his deposal as Rumplestiltskin.  He could keep himself relatively cool, but the air was stifling in its stillness and the sun beat down unceasingly as he walked through the desert sands.  Thanks to the powerful magical wards around the town he was heading towards he couldn’t just appear in a cloud of smoke as he usually would.  It wasn’t impossible for him to do so; it would just be a pain and would do nothing but annoy his host.  In most cases he would enjoy having the upper hand and rankling the person he was going to make a deal with.  That was not the case in this instance.

He was getting ready to come to an agreement with the chief of the ifrit, a proud and stubborn people that were known for both their fire magic and fierier tempers.  As much as it irked him he couldn’t simply take what he wanted, it needed to be freely given to him or it would be useless for his purposes.  The water the ifrit drank from was said to be enchanted, sparkling and clean no matter what, it was symbol of calm guarded by a people known for the opposite.  His future sight had made it clear that he needed some of that water, a flask full would do, but it would be plain water without the permission of the chief.

It was lucky for him that the leader of the ifrit was looking to make a deal and had called for him.

Stopping, Rumple found himself standing in front of several rocks haphazardly sticking out of the sand dunes.  He studied the rocks, finding a symbol scratched into the stone.  Pressing his hand to it he whispered an ancient word and the stone before him turned to dust, revealing a winding passage the led deep underground.

A taller man would have needed to duck down to enter the cave, but Rumple simply walked in, unable to hold back a gleeful twitter as he neared his prize.  The steep stone stairs cut a winding path through the red rock, but soon it opened up to a large cavern with a high ceiling where glowing rocks formed a faux sky.  It was a rather beautiful sight, but not the reason he had made his journey.  He walked along the streets, careful to hide himself so that none of the ifrit he passed would pay him any mind.  With his scales covered by an old cloak he seemed like just another citizen.  Since they had two forms, one that was almost human in appearance and another that was made for battle, with grand wings and flaming claws.

The ifrit weren’t hiding, but they weren’t advertising their location either, making it this far would have been difficult for a normal man.  So Rumplestiltskin was amused and surprised to find a human in a chalk ring facing off against a young ifrit warrior once he made it to the center of the city where the chief made his home.  Townsfolk were gathered around, cheering and booing in turn.  Rumple watched as the battling ifrit took to the air, her large wings easily lifting her lithe frame high above the human man.

He smirked to himself, realizing what she was doing before her opponent had a chance.  She dropped down like a rock and then swerved before she hit the ground, kicking out and pushing the man from the ring with ease.  The crowd burst into applause as the man rubbed his chest and swore, standing and stalking off.  Rumple paid him no mind, his gaze fixed on the ifrit woman as she walked to the side of unhappy looking ifrit man.  She smiled at him and he sighed and shook his head.  At this Rumplestiltskin became more intrigued.  He could tell from the way he held himself and how he dressed that this was the chief he was looking for; and it seemed he wasn’t happy with the pretty ifrit that had just bested one of their guests.

Stepping away from the crowd the sorcerer began to clap loudly, drowning out and silencing the other applause until only his could be heard, he dropped his shawl with a twitter “That was quite the performance.”  He said to the girl, and then turned to the Lord.  “You’re majesty.”  He chirped with a low and showy bow.  “I believe you wished to make a deal?”  To his credit the leader of the ifrits composed himself quickly and nodded.

“Yes.”  He replied.  “I’m glad you answered my call, Rumplestiltskin.”

“How could I not?” Rumple cooed.  “It’s not every day that Lord Maurice, chieftain of the illusive ifrit calls on an outsider.”  Steepling his hands he smirked at the leader.  “But magic always comes with a price, dearie.”

“Name it and it will be yours.”  The chief said easily.  “We have gold and jewels to spare, take as much treasure as you wish.”

Rumplestiltskin giggled and danced closer to him.  “Oh no, no, no, dearie, I can spin straw into gold and pluck jewels from the air, what I’m after is something much more _precious_.”  He purred.

Lord Maurice’s eyes narrowed; the muscle in his jaw tensing.  The previously cool air of the cave began to warm as the two of them stared each other down, neither blinking.  Finally Maurice looked away at the ifrit girl still beside him; her form had not changed from that of a warrior.  Rumple wondered who she was.  A bodyguard perhaps?  He banished the thought.  It didn’t matter who she was, so long as she didn’t stand in his way of getting the spring’s water.

“What is it you want?”  He asked, letting out a defeated sigh, his shoulders sagging heavily.

“Some of the water from your sacred spring, not too much, a barrelful shall do I think.” Rumple casually replied.  That was much more then he needed, but this kind of potent magic was useful to have on hand and it would be foolish to bargain for the amount he really needed.  The chief was silent for a long moment and then he nodded and snapped his fingers, two guards that had been off to the side immediately stood to attention.

“Collect a barrel of water for our guest.”  Then he returned his sharp blue eyes to the dealmaker before him.  “You’ll receive your payment once you’ve completed the deal.” He told him.

“Of course.” Rumple purred, trying to hold back how pleased he was, anything this fool asked of him would be easy to do. “What is it you want?  Long life?  Victory over your enemies?   _Love_?”  He said the last word mockingly, a sneer pulling at his lips.  So many times he had made a deal with a lord for those things; over the years, no matter their race or creed, people were predictable.

“I want you to find a man that can best my Belle in combat.”  The chief said instead, gesturing to the warrior beside him.

Rumplestiltskin kept himself from reacting, but he was mildly surprised, he hadn’t been expecting that when the chief had written to him.  His letter had made it seem as if his whole dynasty hung by a thread. He turned his reptilian gaze to the ifrit girl, wondering again who she was.  She didn’t seem surprised by her chief’s deal, but she did seem perturbed by it. A frown pulled at her plush lips and her eyes, a bright blue like the leaders, were clouded with unease; a relative then, most likely a daughter.  For some reason the chief’s daughter needed to be defeated in combat, so much so that her father would call upon the Dark One.

“Then it seems the spring water is as good as mine.”  He giggled with a wave of his hand.

“Do not think I will be so easily bested.”  The girl, Belle, replied, her eyes flashing.  She drew herself up to her full height to stare him down, and for once in his life he found himself taller than someone trying to intimidate him. Dark One’s didn’t use words like ‘adorable’ but that seemed to be the only appropriate one for this instance.

Smirking he took her in.  She, like the other ifrit, had a fire about her, but it was more than just the elusive flames that licked at her hands while she stared him down.  Her eyes were alight with a blaze bourn from confidence and awareness of one’s own abilities.  The set of her jaw was stubborn but it only enhanced her charming appearance.  The form she had taken on was suited for battle; with wings and horns and the subtle shimmer of scales along her cheekbones and bare arms; but he admitted that she was still beautiful.

“We shall see.” Rumple replied simply, stepping into the chalk circle.  “Let’s get this over with; I have many more deals to attend to.”

“You’re doing to fight me yourself?”  Belle asked, her eyes widening as she followed him into the circle.

“If there’s no objection from the chief?”  Maurice nodded and Rumplestiltskin turned to Belle and let out a childish laugh.  “It seems not, then let us begin, dearie.”

She nodded and took a deep breath, turning to face him fully.  “I won’t be gentle.”

“Perish the thought!”  Rumple mocked, pressing his hand to his chest and looking away as if he were offended.

Belle let out an annoyed huff and then lunged forward.  He didn’t move, watching her sprint towards him and then fly into the air, her wings outstretched as she hung there for a moment and then began her dive.   _How predictable_.  Rumple smirked, and with a flick of his wrist the young ifrit warrior went flying through the air and landed not too far from where he stood. She got to her feet and glared at him, then blanched when she realized she was out of the ring.  He’d won.

“You beat me.” She whispered looking down at the chalk mark in the dirt, of which she was on the wrong side.  Rumplestiltskin watched as her horns and wings melted away, leaving a very human looking woman behind, if it was possible she was even more stunning then before.  Belle shook her head and looked up at him.  “A deals a deal; you can have the water, and my hand in marriage.”

It was Rumple’s turn for his eyes to widen, all his years of keeping his true emotions hidden while on deals leaving him as he heard her speak.

“Pardon me?” He squeaked, he must have heard her wrong.

“My hand, in marriage, that’s what you’ve won by beating me, no one could so my father called for you to make a deal.  Didn’t… didn’t you know that when you challenged me?”  She asked, tilting her head to the side, intrigue filling her blue eyes.

“No, I didn’t, and I won’t marry you, I’ve up held my end of the deal, I’ve found a man that can beat you in combat.  Now I shall be taking my water and leaving.”  Rumple snapped, ignoring that he could feel his cheeks beginning to heat.

“If you don’t marry her you can’t have the water.”  Maurice growled from the sidelines.

“Papa,”  Belle admonished, turning away from a still shocked Rumple.  “He’s right, he upheld the deal as he understood it, and he doesn’t wish to marry me, you can’t force us.”

“You said you would marry the man that can best you, I have found one, and if he wishes to claim his prized water then he will accept your hand.”  The chief growled.

As the two ifrits argued Rumple’s mind raced.  He needed that water to find Bae, without it more years would slip through his fingers. It had already been so long, there was no telling if he’d find a boy or a man or a grave when he crossed to the Land Without Magic.  Desperation and fear clawed at his heart, reminding him of what he had been before the curse, before the Dark One, if he didn’t get this water now everything would have been for naught.

“I’ll do it.” He said, cutting them off, his voice deeper and more human than it had been in a long time.  Maurice smiled in satisfaction and nodded, but Belle just looked at him, her head tilted to the side again.  “If you’ll have me, that is.”  Rumplestiltskin added, giving her his nastiest smile, showing off his curse yellowed teeth.

He watched her lick her lips and then nod, replying almost breathlessly.  “Yes, I’ll have you.”

“Then the deal is struck!”  He crowed with fake cheer, clapping his hands together.

It was clear that Lord Maurice had been waiting to marry of his daughter for quite a while, since almost as soon as Rumplestiltskin agreed he found himself attending his own wedding.  An Ifrit wedding was different then the kind he and Milah had as poor peasants in the Frontlands.  Of course there was singing and dancing and feasting, wine flowed freely, but the vows were different and the pledge they swore to each other made him worry about the kind of deal he had made.

Belle was to live with him, but someday she would rule the ifrit’s and on that day they’d have to return.  He was sure when the time came she’d be glad to be rid of her husband in name alone, considering she didn’t seem too enthusiastic about their wedding either. While they held hands for their binding her palms began to heat, at first he thought it was on purpose, some kind of ritual, or perhaps she was punishing him for getting them into this mess, but when he looked into her eyes he could see only nervousness, there was no ill intent there.

That didn’t help him when his hand began to burn, and certainly not when it became so much that he let out a surprised yelp and pulled his hand away from hers.  She had just finished her vows, so they no longer needed to touch, but the flare that had come with the last word had been too much, even for his skin protected by magic.  If her apology hadn’t been so sincere and the worry in her eyes so clear he might have thought she was trying to burn her new husband to ash.  Rumple had heard stranger stories of wives on the day of their weddings doing things to get out of marrying men they had been forced to accept.

When they were prompted to kiss to seal their marriage Rumple swallowed thickly and leaned towards her, watching for any sign of revulsion or hesitation.  But Belle’s blue, blue, eyes were still filled with only curiosity, and then nothing as she closed them when their lips met. Everything, it seemed, about his new bride was warm, her hands had almost burned him and now it felt as if he was playing with fire when he kissed her.  She didn’t look at him as others did when faced with the Dark One, there was no fear or terror, and he was sure had he ever been forced to marry one of the other woman he’d met in his dealings they’d have fainted dead away rather than lock lips with him.  It was heady having someone that didn’t react in such a way after so many centuries of being alone.

As Rumplestiltskin pulled away and looked down at his new bride, her eyes opening, a surprised smile pulling at her lips, he knew he was in trouble.

That thought was confirmed later that night when the feasting and dancing had begun to die down and the marry ifrit were finding their beds.  Rumple intended to return home long before this time, but the chief had kept a close eye on him and he’d been stuck sitting at the grand table filled with food, unable to leave without his prized spring water.  Belle had sat beside him, and tried to pull as many secrets as she could from him, asking what the home they’d be sharing was like and if he would allow her to travel.  Now she wasn’t plying him for words, but rather leading him to her room, the strong wine having gone to both their heads.

He didn’t intend on having a wedding night with his new bride.  This was a marriage for the water, for his Baelfire; there was no need to consummate it.  He’d told her so as she lead him along the halls, the sky rocks having dimmed to a soft blue that mimicked a night filled with stars and the full moon.  In this lighting Belle was even prettier than before, and his addled mind thought he should tell her, but he kept the words to himself.  He wasn’t so drunk that he’d begin spouting poetry.

“If you don’t want me we don’t have to do anything.”  She whispered, her hand never leaving his.  “But we’re both tired and it wouldn’t do for you to sleep somewhere that wasn’t my room.”

Nodding mutely he followed her until they came to their destination.  She let out a tired sigh and released his hand, moving to change into a silk nightgown behind a screen.  Rumple stood awkwardly in the room, looking for a place he could rest, the Dark One didn’t technically need sleep, but sometimes he indulged in it. This was one of the rare nights when he wished to do so, if nothing else then to not have to deal with the effects of the wine in his system.  He watched her move to the large bed and climb in, she looked over at him, still awkwardly standing by the door and she silently patted the mattress beside her.

“I’m not interested in laying with you, dearie.”  He croaked, the words coming out less menacing and more nervous than intended.

“I know, and I thank you for it, but you need to rest and the bed is big enough for two.” Belle patted the bed again and he had to admit it looked inviting after such a long day.  Rumplestiltskin settled beside her in the bed and magicked away his leather, feeling soft cotton wrap around his body as he closed his eyes. “Good night, Rumplestiltskin.”  He heard her whisper in the darkened room and for some odd reason it made him smile.

“Good night, Belle.” He slurred back, letting sleep take him almost as soon as the words were out.

There was something warm and soft pressed against him when his eyes blinked open.  He was confused for a moment, wondering what it could possibly be.  Then the day before came back to him and he couldn’t have moved faster even with magic aiding him as he almost jumped out of bed.  His bride, and wasn’t that a terrible unexpected turn of events, let out a soft mewl in her sleep and rolled to face him, chasing his warmth.  Rumple swallowed thickly as she wrapped one of her arms around him and let out a sigh, she was even more beautiful then he realized, her face softened by sleep.

The curse bound to his soul whispered in his ear that she was his wife, and thus she was free for the taking.  Shaking his head he pushed that thought away and gently tried to remove Belle’s arm from around his waist, almost biting his tongue when her leg brushed against the straining flesh between his legs.  He froze; terrified she’d wake up, but when she didn’t he let out a breath.  He free himself, find some privacy and either take care of his morning problem or simply will it away, no need for anyone to know about how he had woken up this morning.  All his plans were for naught however when he looked back at Belle’s face only to find her eyes open, those blue depths studying him.

“Good morning.” She smiled, sitting up and removing her arm.  “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes.”  He admitted, trying to cover his lap without being too obvious about it.

His movement drew her eye and he saw the moment she realized what was happening.  He closed his eyes and waited for her ire, sure that she would but horrified by his arousal.  Instead he all but jumped out of his skin when she reached out and touched his cheek, his eyes popping open to look at her.  She was smiling again and pretty blush on her cheeks that set off her pale complexion perfectly.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t want me.” She whispered.

“How could anyone not?”  He replied, the words leaving him without his permission.  He could admit he found her attractive from the moment he’d seen her, her monstrous continence doing nothing to hide her beauty.

She leaned in and captured his lips with hers, taking him by surprise.  His eyes slipped closed and he let out a groan.  This had to be some kind of trick, no one could ever want him or love him, but Belle hadn’t said anything about love, she was simply kissing him.  Perhaps it was presumptuous to assume the two were linked.  Soon he couldn’t think clearly, his self-hatred pushed to the side as their kiss deepened, his hands wandering along her body.  She was so warm against him as they moved together, and before he knew it she’d gotten his sleeping shirt off of him.  He was expecting a gasp or her censure but instead she ran her hand along his chest, blushing when her fingers stopped short of his straining cock resting against his stomach.

“I’ve never seen a man like this before.”  She told him, and he had to laugh.

“I’m not a man, dearest.”  He replied and she looked up at him and tilted her head to the side and bit her lower lip.

“You look like a man to me.”  Belle countered.

Before he could argue the point she leaned in and kissed him again, only pulling back to remove her own sleeping gown and then returned to his lips.  Now that they were skin to skin he could feel how truly soft she was, how her body moulded to his perfectly.  He kissed along her neck as they moved to lay down, leaving kisses along her shoulders and then down to her breasts, she let out a whimper as he circled the puckered nipple with the tip of his tongue.  He felt his cock twitch as he took her firm pert breast into mouth, her moans driving wild.  His hand move to take care of her neglected breast and then switched, making sure to pay each other them equal attention.

“This is crazy.” Rumple panted between kisses.  “We hardly know each other, how can you want me?” He asked.

Belle licked her lips and spread her legs, her eyes closed in bliss.  “How can I not want you?”  She panted back.  “And it’s so odd, but I feel as if you know you better then I should, but not at all, d-do you understand?”  She moaned.

He nodded and kissed her soft belly, he did understand, something about Belle’s eyes called to him, they pulled at his soul like he should know her, like he should recognize who she was.  Rumple had heard of things like that before, of connections with people you’d never known but somehow knew so well.  But he pushed those swirling thoughts away, the Dark One had no soul mate, he was simply slacking his lust.  Redoubling his efforts to block out the swelling in his chest he kissed the inside of each of her thighs and Belle let out a surprised squeak.

Smirking he blew against her wet curls and enjoyed the shudder that ran through her. Leaning in he licked her slit and then pushed his tongue into her folds, finding the nub he knew would make her see stars and begin to play with her.  He moved down to kiss her entrance, swirling his tongue around and making sure his nose was rubbing her clit.  Rumple could feel Belle tense under him and he moved to suck on her harder.  Her hands pulled at his hair as she let out a scream and he groaned and kept lapping at her, gentling her through her pleasure.

Moving his way back up her body her followed the trail he’d taken down in reverse, placing gentle kisses in seemingly random spots.  She nuzzled him and gently pecked his lips; she looked at him her eyes filled with more than just lust as she smiled.  Belle spread her legs once more and he rested there, she took him in hand and he bit back a whimper.  Rumple and Belle worked together as he slowly began to push into her, Belle gasped his name, her nails biting into his shoulders and he was lost.

“Belle!” Rumple whispered.  Something deep inside him, lonely and broken, began to mend as they held each other.

They shared a kiss and rubbed their noses together.  As he slowly began to move, finding a slow deep rhythm that they both enjoyed.  He watched Belle’s face as she gasped and panted beneath him, her eyes never leaving his as they shared a breath, her legs moved to wrap around his hips and he felt himself sink even deeper into her.  His pace began to increase, feeling that his end was near, but he couldn’t come just yet.  Rumple wanted to see Belle one more time, he wanted to see her and feel her as she came from his touch.  Grinding against her with each thrust he heard Belle’s breathy moans become sharper and higher pitched as he made sure to rub her clit with his pubic bone.

She came with a loud gasp, her inner muscles tightening around him.  Rumplestiltskin let out a roar, feeling Belle’s heat around him as she came was too much as he saw lights burst behind his eyes as he experienced bone deep contentment for the first time in decades, probably even longer.  He fell to the side so as not to crush her, and Belle wrapped her arms around him and sighed in contentment.  He ran his hand along her back and let his eyes drift closed.  Rumple had been right, this was trouble, Belle was trouble, _but_ , he thought, _the best kind of trouble_.


End file.
